


Nothing but Leather

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag7 [7]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bedroom, F/F, Femslash, First Time, excited, leather jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly tries on Nicole's jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/gifts).



> drabbletag7 prompt - leather

Waverly slips from the bed. As her feet lightly touch the floor, she glances back to see the body tangled in the covers, hair glowing in the sunlight. She brings her hand to her mouth to stifle a small, excited, scream. 

They started with talking. Then, when Waverly felt bold, she kissed Nicole. It was not the first time they’d done this, but each was better than the last. This time, when she felt a hand creeping up her sundress, Waverly bit Nicole’s lip instead of pulling away. 

_It actually happened._ Waverly’s face grows warm at the memory of Nicole’s hands and tongue exploring her body. 

Waverly spins quickly, wrapping her arms around her naked torso. She wants to sing. Or scream. 

Then, Waverly sees the jacket hung carefully on the chair. She picks it up. When she brings it to her face, she smells Nicole’s perfume. The musky scent makes her smile. Waverly slips her arms into the sleeves. It’s a little big, but the cool leather feels good against her bare skin. 

Then, without warning, she feels a hand covering her mouth. She steps back in surprise, crashing into her attacker. Before she can fight back, she is thrown unto the bed. A familiar face grins from above.

“Nicole!” She screams in mock anger.

“You know it’s my job to catch thieves, right?”

“What do you do with well-meaning thieves when you catch them?” Waverly giggles nervously.

“I punish them.”

Minutes later, Waverly finds herself screaming in pleasure.


End file.
